Sofia's demons
by Fairy-Obsidian-Butterfly
Summary: Sofia wakes up in a cell alone and can't remember a thing about herself. Luckily Sam and Dean come to the rescue and save her and another girl.They manage to escape this time, but the demon wants Sofia and will stop at nothing to get her. Please review!


**Chapter 1**

She was driving down the highway when it happened. What had happened? She wasn't quite sure. Not quite sure about a lot. Small wisps of a life ran in and out of her mind, about someone named Sofia. Was it her? Was she Sofia?

Tentatively she raises her head and looks around the room. It reminded her of a dungeon, with its stone walls, poor lighting and the leaky sound of water. Hours ago she had woken up in this small cell to the sound of horrible screaming, like someone was being ripped apart. Thinking back to the horrid waking, brings on a fresh wave of tears. She closes her eyes tight, trying to keep the tears at bay. However they still come and create small rivers down her rosy cheeks. "I'm going to fucking die and I can't even remember who I am," she says quietly.

Suddenly a noise from far down the hallway draws her attention. She picks herself off the floor and rushes to gated door. She crouches down and tries to peer out, but to no use. The sound turns into a light scuffling, as it draws closer and her chest lights afire with crippling fear. Throwing herself back as far as she can go, she sits with her back to the wall gripping her knees tightly. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die," she whispers and begins rocking back and forth.

"Please, please, please, you have to have to help me!" cries out a shrill female voice.

She head snaps up quickly and her body goes utterly still. There is someone else here? she thinks to herself.

"We are here to help, but you have to stay quiet," says a calm, soft, male voice.

Instantly she bolts forward, runs to the door and grips it with her hands. She looks out and sees two men in the hallway, just feet away from her cell. One with shaggy brown hair and the other with short hair of the same color.

Both turn their heads with surprise, when she hits the door. The one with short hair and a black leather jacket walks forward to her cell. The other male begins picking the lock to the other girls cell door.

"I'm going to get you out of here," the short haired one says and begins picking the lock on her door. He takes a quick peep at the girl and finds himself staring into dark frightened eyes. Glancing back down, he concentrates on the lock and he hears the click meaning the lock is open. He rips it off and opens the door to the owner of those eyes.

She stands so still with wide eyes staring at the handsome man before her. Quickly she snaps back into focus and steppes out of her prison. The man steps back to let her out and she sees the other man and now a young brunette woman.

The man with the shaggy hair looks at the other man and says. "Dean we have to go that thing will be back at any moment."

Dean cast his eyes towards his brother, then back at the small woman before him and he's holds out a hand towards her. "What's your name?"

What's my name? You tell me! She thinks and she tries to remember something, anything. Her eyes look towards the other girl, who has her eyes on the shaggy haired man, with lust in her eyes. Her eyes drift towards Dean and she steps forward into the light, without taking his hand. "Sofia," she says softly, hoping it is right.

He her watches quietly as she steps out from her cell.

Suddenly a sharp pain explodes to her right temple and she keels over, screaming in pain. In her head she saw a man with hair as black as the night and eyes that cut through to her soul. Sofia knew it was the thing that held the women captive. She made a note on the fact that she knew it was not human. The pain subsides briefly and she manages to look at the people surrounding her. She stares at them with terror on her face. "He's here, he came back to kill us. Don't ask me how, I just know!" she cried out frantically.

Dean eyebrows furrowed together for a second and then he looks to the other man. "Sam we better get going,"

Sam grabs the brunettes arm and begins racing down the hallway.

Dean makes a grab for Sophia's arm, but she snatches it back before he can grab it. "I can run by myself," she replies in a spaced out tone.

Dean grabs her arm again and pulls her close to him and looks her directly in the eyes. "We don't have time for this. You're covered blood and you're not looking too good, so let me help you," he snarls.

Gee thanks Sophia gives in and he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

Dean whips down the hallway, up a set of stairs and that's when Sophia began to feel tired. The last thing to pop into her head was someone screaming "Sophia! Sophia!" over and over again.

Slowly she regains consciousness and wakes up to being propped up against a tree, in the middle of the woods, facing the brunette girl.

When she sees Sofia's eyes open, the brunette startles slightly. "We didn't know what was wrong with you, but something came after use. Sam and Dean told me to wait here with you," she says rapidly, without a breath.

Sofia begins to push herself to a standing position, but ends up wobbling back down. Her eyes dart up to study the girl in front of her, who is trembling like crazy. "What's your name?"

"C-Carla," she stubbles out.

"Well Carla, can you help me up?" Sofia asks.

Carla immediately stands up and holds both hands to Sofia and helps her up.

Sofia leans against the tree and concentrates on breathing. After a few seconds she stands up straight and looks at Carla, who is eagerly waiting. "We have got to get out of here, find a road or something," she says.

"But…" starts Carla.

"I don't care if they told us to stay, for all we know they are working with that thing," snaps Sofia and she pushes away from the tree and walks past Carla.

Carla quickly goes after Sofia, for fear of being alone.

Where the fuck am I? And why is all this happening? Sofia thinks as she bush whacks through the forest, with Carla following close behind. Minutes go by and the two make no progress in finding where they are. Suddenly a beam of light flashes in the night, most likely from a flashlight.

"Oh thank god," mumbles Carla from behind her and pushes past Sofia, going towards the light.

Sofia makes a grad for her, but Carla shrugs her off and Sofia is too weak to hold onto her.

"I told her we were supposed to stay, but she just took off," Carla says.

A glint from something grabs Sofia's attention then Carla screams.

Sofia rushes to Carla and catches her just as she falls, but then goes down with her. Sofia pushes Carla off of her and onto her back. In the middle of her chest a gleaming dagger sprouts outwards and a dark puddle begins to form around it. "Oh fuck…" she whispers.

Carla murmurs softly then lets out a deep breath and goes still.

Sofia slowly raises her eyes to the attacker, suddenly realizing the person was still there. Even in the darkness she knew it was the thing from her vision. The eyes had a glow to them, like a cats. People aren't supposed to have eyes like that.

The thing kneels down and wraps its fingers around the hilt of the knife, pulling it out. It continues to crouch and looks down towards Carla's lifeless body. "Pity she had to die, don't you think?" it asks then looks at Sofia.

She feels hot liquid flowing down her face and wonders how long she has been crying. "Are you going to kill me now?" she asks.

The thing cocks it head back and laughs then looks back at her. "It's not your time yet," it says. It brings up its right hand and brushes the tears off her face. Slowly it leans forward and presses its lips to hers.

Instantly she tries to push it away, but it holds onto her, forcing its tongue down her throat. Get away from this thing! she screams to herself. Her hands begin to feel the forest floor, for something that could help her.

The thing begins groping her breast, squeezing hard enough to make her cry out against its mouth.

On the ground her hands find a pointy stick and she wraps her fingers around it. Wait for the right moment She warns herself.

After a few minutes of assaulting her, the thing backs off, possibly to get air. It was all the time she needed. In one motion she brings up the stick and plunges into his left eye socket. The eye holds for a second then pops like a grape, sending blood and ooze spraying out.

The thing screams sounding like a thousand voices in one. It picks Sofia up in one hand and hurls her into the air.

She comes crashing down into some bushes, but doesn't give her body time to register the pain. She leaps up and takes off running, away from the screaming monster.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the thing screams to her.

Sofia runs as fast as she can, ignoring the pain that her body screams at her. Her face constantly is getting smacked by the branches as she whips by them. WHAM! She runs into something or someone solid.

Strong hands lift her up and put her in a standing position. Terrified it's the monster, she takes a swing at whatever it is, without looking.

"Careful! I'm trying to help you," Cries out a voice.

Sophia takes a second to register then realizes who it is. She grabs the front of Dean's shirt and looks wildly at him. "We have to go that thing is going to fucking kill me!" she says on the verge of hysteria.

Sam places his hand on her forearm and gets her to release Dean. "Where is Carla?" he asks.

Sofia looks at Sam and she feels the tears threatening to flood over again. "It killed her. It fucking stabbed her in the chest. There was so much blood," she says and she sees Carla's body in her mind again.

In the distance they hear a terrible scream, not a human scream.

Dean and Sam look towards each other and nod slightly. Dean grabs Sofia's arm then pulls along, as the three of them race through the woods. "We have a car up on a road near here," Dean says breathlessly, as if he had known she was going to ask them where they were going.

Personally she didn't care, as long as it was far away from the screaming monster, who she swore she could still hear wailing in the night.

They ran out onto a road and sure enough there was a black car parked on the side of the road. Dean ripped the back door open and threw Sofia in, while Sam got in the passengers side. Dean hopped in flared the car to life and sped off in a cloud of black dust.

Sofia lay down in the seat and put her hands over her eyes. It's my fault Carla's dead. We should have stayed put. Why didn't that thing kill me? And how do I know it's a thing?" Rapid thoughts raced through her head, making those tears spill over.

Sam looked over the seat to check on the girl and saw her covering her face, obviously crying. "Its o.k. you're safe now, we'll make sure to get you home to your family," he says, trying to be comforting.

Sofia instantly stops crying and takes her hands away, so she can look at Sam. It had dawned on her; she still didn't remember anything about herself. "I don't know anything," she whimpers.

Sam gives her a funny then looks briefly at Dean. "What do you mean by that?" he asks.

Sofia chuckles slightly and sits up. She sees herself in the mirror and doesn't recognize herself. Her hair was a golden honey blond and she had eyes that were as dark at the night sky. Her face was covered in blood, from what looked like she was hit over the head with something. Carefully she touches the wound and hisses at the pain. "Well that explains it," she says to herself.

Her eyes dart back to Sam, who is watching her carefully. "Who are you guys? How did you find me?" she shoots out.

"We ask the questions here honey," Dean says, while looking in the mirror at the woman in the back. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off about her.

She feels her eyes turning into slits and she sits back in the seat. "I'm Sophia or at least I think that's my name," she replies.

"You think?" asks Sam.

She looks at him and gives him a mean look, holding back the urge to snarl. "That's all I can remember. Whatever hit me in the head, must have fucked something up. I don't know how I got there or anything…Now can you tell me about you? All of this shit is just odd and that includes you two," she spits out, while crossing her arm and turning her head to look out the window.

Sam reaches forward and places a hand on her shoulder and she relaxes a bit. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. Winchester. We sort of kill bad things and save people like you," he tells her.

She turns her head back to look and then and lets out a chuckle. "You kill things? Right! That thing was looking pretty alive, even after I stabbed it in the eye," she throws back.

"Feel lucky that you were even saved. We almost didn't find you. We were hunting that demon and we stumbled onto you girls being kept there," Dean snarls at her.

He was right, she shouldn't be angry with them, they did save her. And they would have saved Carla if it wasn't for her. I shouldn't have been so careless her mind snaps.

"We are going to find a motel, get cleaned up and rested. Maybe your memory will restore something tomorrow," Sam says to her.

Sophia nods then lies down onto the seat. She just lay there, with thoughts ripping in and out of her head about what had happened and who she was.


End file.
